Lies My Parents Told Me
by slytherintamer
Summary: Hermione only had one more hours before the bite on her neck would take effect, making her Fenrir's mate. No one deserved that life. Maybe it was all the changes in his life that made Draco do it, or maybe it was the fact that his blood was just as dirty as hers now. So instead of walking out the room, he placed his mouth over the wound and claimed her for himself. Dramione, smut.


Some of you may recognise this story from a while ago. I deleted the fic when life got a little hard, I was in a bad place and didn't believe in my writing. After being away for a while, I came back to see so many wonderful PM's asking for the fic. I wasn't going to write it or post it again, but when Mrs. Marauders promised to write me a fic I'd requested (The Weasley Pack), I had to promise to finish this story off for her. So, you all have her to blame for this story being back lol.

This fic will be long, taking place directly after Harry says Voldemort's name in the tent during the deathly hallows. Most things are canon, except a few slight AU's that will be explained as things go on. Rating will go up for smut, nothing too violent will go on for anyone concerned. It's not going to be that kind of story. Draco will be a bit of a git to start with; he's still Malfoy. But Hermione will start to get a softer side or rather, a smoother side. Nothing about Draco will ever be soft and fluffy lol. hehe.

Enjoy!

 **Plot:** Hermione only had one more hours before the bite on her neck would take effect, making her Fenrir's mate. No one deserved that life. Maybe it was all the changes in his life that made Draco do it, or maybe it was the fact that his blood was just as dirty as hers now. So instead of walking out the room, he placed his mouth over the wound and claimed her for himself. Dramione, smut later.

 **Disclaimer:** Not mine, sadly. I'm just playing around and having some fun.

 **Notes:** First part is taken from canon, with a few changes. Things start getting Au near the middle.

 **Warnings:** Bad language, slight violence.

 **Alpha:** Mrs. Marauders

 **Beta** : Needed, please PM me if you are willing to look over the fic. I won't be posting new chapters until this chapter and future ones are edited.

* * *

 **CHAPTER ONE**

* * *

It was no use. There were too many of them to outrun and Hermione knew it would be a matter of time before they caught up. There wasn't any point in running. She needed a backup plan. The moment they saw the scar on Harry's forehead, the golden trio were dead. Hermione only had seconds before Greyback, and his friends came into the tent, wands in hand. Without a moment's thought, she turned her wand on her best friends and fired a spell.

"Get up, vermin," Greyback's voice called as he approached them, just in time for the spell to take effect on Harry. It twisted and contorted his face just before Greyback was able to see. He still looked like Harry Potter, but only to those that knew him well. His face had swollen and changed thanks to the spell. He had to be in pain, but Hermione didn't have the time even to consider that given their increasing problems at the moment.

Greyback lunged at Hermione, catching her off guard as she fired a spell that skimmed over his shoulder. His throat gave a deep, gruff laugh before another wizard came over and helped Greyback bind the young witch's hands behind her back and removed the wand from her grasp. Hermione refused to show any outward signs of fear; they couldn't know how deeply afraid she was, or her plan wouldn't work. It was their only hope of getting out of this alive. With a quick glance to her left, she saw Harry and Ron receiving the same treatment, as more figures had entered the tent and captured them. Ron was bucking wildly but couldn't get out of the grasps of the three men holding onto him tightly.

"Get off her!" Ron shouted. One of the men holding onto Ron punched him, clearly in warning for speaking out of turn.

"No! Leave him alone, leave him alone!" Hermione cried, trying to wiggle out of Greybacks grip, but it was no use. They had them.

"Your boyfriend's going to have worse than that done to him if he's on my list," said the rasping voice of Greyback into her ear. "Delicious girl... what a treat... I do enjoy the softness of the skin..." His hand went down her stomach, caressing her skin over the muggle top she wore. Greyback gave a snide chuckle as she wiggled in his grasp, trying to escape the hand that stopped just short of her jeans. There had been plenty of stories about Fenrir Greyback at Hogwarts. He was a horrific and vile creature that took pleasure in harming and scaring anyone he could get his hands on, especially young girls.

"Search the tent!" said another voice. Harry and Ron were dragged out of the tent and thrown to the floor, rolled onto their backs by a rough boot.

"Now, let's see who we've got," said Greyback's gloating voice said, following suit with Hermione and dropped her down beside the boys.

"I'll be needing butterbeer to wash this one down. What happened to you, ugly?" Greyback asked Harry.

Harry did not answer immediately.

"I said," repeated Greyback, and Harry received a blow to the diaphragm that made him double over in pain. "What happened to you?"

"Stung," Harry muttered. "Been Stung."

"Yeah, looks like it." said a second voice.

"What's your name?" snarled Greyback.

"Dudley." said Harry.

"And your first name?"

"Vernon. Vernon Dudley."

"Check the list, Scabior," said Greyback, and glanced towards Ron. "And what about you, ginger?"

"Stan Shunpike." said Ron.

"Like 'ell you are," said the man called Scabior. "We know Stan Shunpike, 'e's put a bit of work our way." The man moved closer, shoving his boat in Ron's face and Hermione gasped at the blood that dripped out of her friend's mouth from the blow.

"Bardy," said Ron around the mouthful of blood. "Bardy Weasley."

"A Weasley?" rasped Greyback. "So you're related to blood traitors even if you're not a Mudblood. And lastly, your pretty little friend..." His eyes moved to Hermione, starting from her feet and trailing up her body slowly. He had heat in his eyes as they landed on her face and it made Hermione sick to her stomach. This man was the reason werewolves were so feared in the wizarding world. The reason why her ex-professor had so much to overcome because of the fear this man created. This vile creature was nothing like the other werewolf they knew.

"Easy, Greyback." said Scabior over the jeering of the others.

"Oh, I'm not going to bite just yet. We'll see if she's a bit quicker at remembering her name than Barny. Who are you, girly?"

"Penelope Clearwater," said Hermione, her voice shaking. It was the first name that came to her, the only safe name she could use at least.

"What's your blood status?"

"Half-Blood." said Hermione.

"Easy enough to check," said Scabior. "But the 'ole lot of 'em look like they could still be 'Hogwarts age."

"We've left," said Ron.

"Left, 'ave you, ginger?" said Scabior. "And you decided to go camping? And you thought, just for a laugh, you'd use the Dark Lords name?"

"Nod a laugh," said Ron. "Aggiden."

"Accident?" There was more jeering laughter.

"You know who used to like using the Dark Lord's name, Weasley?" growled Greyback, "The Order of the Phoenix. Mean anything to you?"

"No."

"Well, they don't show the Dark Lord proper respect, so the name's been Tabooed. A few Order members have been tracked that way. We'll see. Bind them up with the other two prisoners!"

"Not a bad little haul for one night." Greyback was saying, as a pair of hobnailed boots marched close by and they heard more crashes from inside the tent. "A Mudblood, a runaway goblin, and these truants. You checked their names on the list yet, Scabior?" he roared.

"Yeah. There's no Vernon Dudley un 'ere, Greyback."

"Interesting," said Greyback. "That's interesting."

He crouched down beside Harry, who saw, through the infinitesimal gap left between his swollen eyelids, a face covered with matted gray hair and whiskers, with pointed brown teeth and sores in the corners of his mouth.

"So you aren't wanted, then, Vernon? Or are you on that list under a different name? What house were you in at Hogwarts?"

"Slytherin," said Harry automatically.

"Funny 'ow they all thinks we want to 'ear that." leered Scabior out of the shadows. "But none of 'em can tell us where the common room is."

"It's in the dungeons," said Harry clearly. "You enter through the wall. It's full of skulls and stuff, and it's under the lake, so the light's all green,"

There was a short pause.

"Well, well, looks like we really 'ave caught a little Slytherin," said Scabior. "Good for you, Vernon, 'cause there ain't a lot of Mudblood Slytherins. Who's your father?"

"He works at the Ministry," Harry lied. "Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes."

"You know what, Greyback," said Scabior. "I think there is a Dudley in there."

Hermione's heart fluttered at the words, and she felt so proud of her friend at that moment. He had managed to find them a way out by lying under pressure. Something he had never been very good at. She felt a small hope of escape start to build; maybe they could do this. Just maybe they would release them for fear of angering some Slytherin parent that most likely held more power than Greyback did. It was well known that Voldemort didn't trust the man because of his Lupine infection.

"Well, well," said Greyback. "If you're telling the truth, ugly, you've got nothing to fear from a trip to the Ministry. I expect your father will reward us just for picking you up."

"But," said Harry, his mouth bone dry, "If you just let us go-. "

"Hey!" came a shout from inside the tent. "Look at this. Greyback!"

A dark figure came bustling toward them, and Hermione saw they had found the sword of Gryffindor. That was the moment the small hope Hermione had started to build, fell apart. This wasn't going to end well, for any of them.

"Ve-e-ery nice," said Greyback appreciatively, taking it from his companion. "Oh, very nice indeed. Looks goblin-made, that. Where did you get something like this?"

"It's my father's," Harry lied, hoping against hope that it was too dark for Greyback to see the name etched just below the hilt. "We borrowed it to cut firewood."

"Hang on a minute, Greyback! Look at this, in the Prophet!"

Hermione's stomach nearly dropped out at the sight of her own picture on the front of the prophet; they had been so close to escaping.

"'Hermione Granger," Scabior was saying, "The Mudblood, who is known to be traveling with 'arry Potter."

Greyback moved over to Hermione, crouching down and flashing his yellow teeth at Hermione. "You know what, little girly? This picture looks a hell of a lot like you." His gaze fell down her body again, lingering on her curves that made Hermione squirm in discomfort.

"It isn't! It isn't me!" Hermione called in a terrified voice.

"... known to be traveling with Harry Potter," repeated Greyback quietly.

"Well, this changed things, doesn't it?" whispered Greyback. Greyback got up and took a couple of steps to where Harry sat, crouching down again to stare closely at his misshapen features.

"What's that on your forehead, Vernon?" he asked softly.

"Don't touch it!" Harry yelled; he could not stop himself.

"I thought you wore glasses, Potter?" breathed Greyback.

"I found glasses!" yelped one of the Snatchers skulking in the background. "There was glasses in the tent, Greyback, wait."

"It Is!" rasped Greyback. "We've caught Potter!"

"Time to fly..."

"... To the Ministry?"

"To hell with the Ministry," growled Greyback. "They'll take the credit, and we won't get a look in. I say we take him straight to You-Know-Who."

"Will you summon 'im? 'ere?" said Scabior, sounding awed, terrified.

"No," snarled Greyback, "I haven't got the mark, they say he's using the Malfoy's place as a base. We'll take the boy there. With any luck, I'll get the girl as my reward. 'Bout time, we taught these mudbloods a lesson." Greyback leered at Hermione, his pinpoint eyes meeting hers before he moved with his group of men and loaded them up onto the cart, to make way to the Manor.

Malfoy Manor.

They were on their way to their death.

ooooooooooooo

"They say they've got Potter," said Narcissa's cold voice. "Draco, come here."

Draco emerged from the shadows, his eyes on Fenrir with more fear than Hermione had ever seen on a Slytherin's face before. Everyone knew the stories of Greyback, but Hermione had thought Malfoy wouldn't show any fear to the werewolf when he shared his home with Voldemort.

Narcissa ran a hand over her son's shoulder, comforting him as his father beckoned him towards the three captured Gryffindors bleeding on their expensive rug. Bellatrix was behind Harry, a wand at his throat as she grinned excitedly about the prospect of pleasing her Lord. Hermione however, couldn't take her eyes off Draco. He seemed conflicted, a shadow of the boy she had seen back at Hogwarts nearly a year ago. The shadows under his eyes were nearly black from the lack of sleep, his hair ruffled and no longer sleeked back as it normally was. The moment he lifted his gaze and met Hermione's, she could see the confliction in his gaze. He was just as worried as they were, just as desperate.

"Come boy!" Bellatrix shouted, losing her temper and patience. Draco quickened his step, casting his gaze at each of the trios, in turn, his eyes lingering longer on Hermione. "This is them, isn't it? The Ginger one, he's that boy you complain about?"

"What happened to them?" His voice was showing the disgust he held for their appearance. Like they had chosen to cover themselves with blood and dirt. "What did you do to them?" Hermione was surprised to see the boy turned his gaze to Fenrir, no longer looking afraid.

"Watch it Malfoy or I'll take a snap of that other shoulder," Greyback warned, taking a step forward. Both Narcissa and Draco took a step forward towards the werewolf, but Lucius held a hand in the air to halt them both.

"Touch anyone in this house Fenrir and we'll be eating werewolf for breakfast, understood?" Lucius warned him, his left hand holding up his wand in warning.

"Shut up, both of you! You think the dark lord cares about your spats?" Bellatrix gave them no time to answer as her eyes moved to Draco once again. "It's them? The Mudblood? That Potter boy." Bellatrix spat out the word Potter like she'd tasted something foul on her tongue.

"I don't know, I can't tell," Draco replied, his eyes fixed on his dangerous aunt. "Maybe in time if any potions they've taken wears off..."

"It's them," Lucius confirmed, pushing his son out of the way. "I would know that Weasley boy anywhere, just like his father. I'll call the Dark Lord and get him here." Just as Lucius rolled back his sleeve to reveal the tattoo mark that had been branded on him, Bellatrix jumped up and grabbed onto him.

"So you can get the credit? Foolish man, you are nothing but a worm. No matter your offerings to the Lord, he will never forgive you for your failures, not even your son could make up the Malfoy mistakes," Bellatrix cackled to Lucius, her voice too high as she shouted at the man. She looked wild and mad, more so than when Hermione had last seen her. Hermione cast a glance at Ron and Harry, both the boys were staring daggers at everyone in the room, but Harry looked especially troubled. They had never been this close to danger before. Yes, perhaps in the past they had scraped by with their lives, but tonight that was the end of their close calls. There was no way they could get out of this one.

"Begging your pardon, ," interjected Greyback, "but it's us that caught Potter, and it's us that'll be claiming the gold."

"Gold!" laughed Bellatrix, still attempting to throw off her brother-in-law, her free hand groping in her pocket for her wand. "Take your gold, filthy scavenger, what do I want with gold? I seek only the honor of his."

She stopped struggling, her dark eyes fixed upon the sword.

"STOP!" shrieked Bellatrix, "Do not touch it, we shall all perish if the Dark Lord comes now!"

Lucius froze, his index finger hovering over his own Mark. Bellatrix strode over to the sword, grasping it from one of the snatchers.

"Where did you find this?" Bellatrix demanded.

"With them, in their tent," Greyback offered, scowling. He clearly wasn't too happy about losing the sword, especially with the amount of gold he could earn off it. "It's ours; we found it."

"GET OUT!" Bellatrix screamed, shouting at the snatchers. "Get the prisoners down to the dungeons. Leave the mudblood. "

The snatchers were all too afraid of Bellatrix to second guess her and quickly hurried to the door, just as Malfoy grabbed hold of Ron and Harry, pulling them towards a doorway.

Bellatrix fixed her gaze on Hermione, a cruel smile on her face. "Fenrir, you can stay and play with us."

Hermione whimpered.

Fenrir didn't miss his chance to stride over to Hermione, an excited smile on his face. "I haven't tasted anything so pretty in a long time. Not on a blue moon."

Blue Moon.

Hermione's heart sank.

Blue moon, the mating moon. The moon the books said a werewolf called upon their mate, their other half.

He was going to destroy her, one way or another.

* * *

Still not sure on it, so let me know if you want to read more!


End file.
